The Gift of the Magi!
by watchfullkittycat32
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Oona and Nonny need presents for each other. They both sacrifice the things they love to get presents. Then, they realize the true meaning of Christmas. Contains: Oona x Nonny. Based on the 1905 story.


**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the third and final short story! I must tell you that there is a bit of Christianity at the very end. I am a Christian and I believe in God. Please do not flame my story for that. Also, there is a bit of romance at the end too. Enjoy! :) **

$1.87 was all Oona had. She had counted it herself. It was Christmas Eve and she was in desperate need of a present to her husband Nonny. She didn't have much money for she didn't work. She had wanted to get Nonny a new tie for his best suit because his old tie had blown away in the wind after he and Oona had gotten married and they never got around to getting a new one.

"If only I had some more money." said Oona.

Time was running out fast. She knew that Nonny would be home from work soon and she wanted to get a present before he got back. She then remembered her favorite pink expensive necklace that she always wore. It was worth enough money for a new tie. Oona left the house and went to a shop that needed jewelry to give away. If you sold some jewelry, you would get the money it was worth in return.

"Do you have jewelry we could use for the shop?" asked the clerk.

"Yes, I do. I have this necklace." said Oona.

She removed her necklace and gave it to the clerk. The clerk examined the necklace and nodded. She then gave Oona some money.

"Thank you very much! Have a merry Christmas!" said Oona.

"You too!" said the clerk.

She then left the shop and went to a clothing store where the ties were sold. She bought a very nice tie for Nonny and went home. She then watched TV and waited. She also made dinner while she was waiting. She couldn't wait to see Nonny's face when he saw his present.

Meanwhile, a young man was hurrying in the snow outside. He rushed into a shop and picked out a long purple dress. He paid for it, thanked the cashier and left quickly. He ran in the snow with the dress. This man had bought the dress for his wife. He loved her very much and wanted a present to get her. He had just enough money to get this dress and was now hurrying home to get to his wife.

Although he had left work normal time, he was very late coming home because he could not find the right store that needed suits. He had to give up his best suit so he could afford this dress. The job he had didn't give him enough money for the dress. By the time he got home it was 9:00 at night. Usually, he would have been home at 7:00. His wife greeted him as he came in.

"Hello Nonny! You're sure home late!" said Oona.

"Sorry about that, there was a lot of snow everywhere." said Nonny.

"I have a present for you!" said Oona.

"I do too." said Nonny.

They both gave each other the wrapped presents. Oona's present was decorated with purple candy cane wrapping paper and a purple bow. Nonny's was decorated with orange snowflake wrapping paper and a orange bow. Oona went first (as they say, ladies first). She tore open the open and gasped at her present.

"A beautiful dress! Thanks Nonny!" said Oona.

"It's to go with your necklace." said Nonny.

Oona remembered and her smile turned upside down. She watched Nonny tear open his present and smile.

"It's a tie! Thanks Oona!" said Nonny.

Oona smiled again.

"It's to go with your best suit!" said Oona.

Nonny remembered too and he frowned.

"I need to tell you something!" they said in unison.

"You first." said Nonny.

Oona sighed and began.

"I wanted to get you that tie so I had to sell my necklace for it." said Oona.

"I wanted to get you that dress so I had to give up my best suit." said Nonny.

They both looked at each other and blushed.

"You did that for me?" asked Oona.

"I did it for you because I love you very much." said Nonny.

"I love you too Nonny! I did it for you for the same reason!" said Oona.

They both smiled and kissed. If you know, the magi were the 3 wise men that went to baby Jesus and gave him gifts. They invented the gift giving. For anyone who gift gives, these 2 were the wisest. Anyone who gives and receives gifts are the wisest. Everywhere there are wise people. These people are the magi.

**A/N: How was this? Which short story was your favorite? Come back next week for "A Bubble Guppies Christmas Carol!" Bye! :)**


End file.
